Starfox Katina: Season One
by GreatMindofEarth
Summary: Welcome to Katina, heart of the Cornerian's military power and home to the iconic Spartan super solder. For decades Corneria has fled from the Anglar threat, but now the largest Anglar force ever seen has arrived over Katina. Starfox team, a mentally and physically superior group of Spartans, now has the fate of Katina in their hands. If Katina falls, Corneria will be next.
1. Pre-Episode 1 Prelude

**Episode One:**

**Prelude**

**Starfox team has been reassigned to Katina to the assumption that Anglar forces will arrive soon, and it has yet to be confirmed. The loss of a team member recently has forced Commander McCloud to request another Spartan for the open slot of Starfox Six. Lt. Commander Krystal (Krys) Took full responsibility for the death of former team member Major Cain Lemming. The team now has five current members:**

**Commander Fox McCloud (Starfox One)**

**Lieutenant Commander Krystal (Krys) (Starfox Two)**

**Warrant Officer Joseph Lemming (Jo) (Starfox Three)**

**Warrant Officer Bill Grey (Starfox Four)**

**Chief Warrant Officer Falco Lombardi (Starfox Five)**

**A new member has yet to arrive at Katina Offices of Naval Intelligence (ONI). This is all the recorded and non-recorded missions, personal logs, etc. of the once living Starfox team, prepare yourself. For what happens to the Starfox team is a gruesome history.**

**(Location: Katina ONI)**

**(Date: November, 24, 2094)**

**(Time: 7:28 am Katina Mountain Standard Time)**

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

The team was gathered at ONI for the arrival of Starfox Six, the replacement for Cain-293. Jo was outside cleaning his sniper rifle and shotgun, Fox was inside reading over Six's file again, Krys was also inside hacking into ONI to get more information on Six, Falco had been resting on a bench with his turret in arms, and finally Bill was, as always during spare time, sharpening his blade on his armor. "Are you sure that Six is a Spartan Krys?" Fox asked as he looked towards Krys as she was typing away on a computer. Then she looked to Fox and nodded as he then looked back to his screen, and she did the same. Fox was unsure of Six because of her history, it consisted of bounty hunting, treason, going rouge after augmentations, and taking on a phantom class carrier, alone. 'How is she alive right now? She should be dead due to the fact that treason is a death penalty and with taking down a phantom class carrier alone.' Fox thought to himself as four tires came to a screeching halt outside. Both he and Krys walked outside to see Six had arrived at ONI; Krys walked over to Falco and kicked him in the leg to wake him up. He woke up in a growl emitted from his beak as he stood up. Jo finished cleaning and was now loading his mags for both of his weapons. Bill clipped his blade to his right shoulder and stood up then walked outside. An eight foot one inch tall Spartan stepped out of a warthog class transport buggy in her dark green armor, and then Fox held out his hand to shake the hand of the fully armored Spartan. Six held out her hand and accepted the hand shake from Fox.

"Commander." Six said greeting him and then looking to see the rest of the team. Fox then walked her inside to ONI and the rest of the team followed, even Jo who usually never bothered himself with this type of stuff. He was always secluded ever since Cain died; he and Cain were very close brothers, even if Cain was another race of human. They looked out for each other all the time, all except for Cain's last mission. Jo was assigned to use the target locator to aid the Infinity, all the Pelican class transports, and all the Falcon class scouts in the air. The last words he said to Cain were:

"Don't die on me Cain, it's just one mission. I'm pretty sure you can handle one mission without me covering you."

Jo was now secluded, cold, and silent. He only spoke when necessary, and it was usually when he was killing an objective. The team entered the small dim room and Fox began to introduce the team to Six. "Lieutenant, I'm Fox Starfox's leader, that's Krys Starfox two, Falco and Bill four and five, and…Jo…you've decided to join us, and that's Jo Starfox Three." Fox said as he saw Jo enter the room with his rifle in arms. Jo spoke for the first time in almost four months slightly astonishing the team, of course they didn't show it.

"Well, I felt the need to do so since we haven't had a new member in a long time." Jo said as he looked to Six. Jo still held the record of tallest team member even with Six being taller than Falco. Krys sensed a slight smile from Six after Jo has said that and then she held out her hand to shake Jo's; Jo shook her hand and faintly smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Jo." Six said as she ended the hand shake and then Jo gave a slight smile because they knew each other, Jo knew exactly who it was behind that dark green armor. She smiled and Jo returned the smile for about five seconds before making it a frown again. Six returned to her position and then stood back, cleared her throat, and spoke.

"Me and Jo have a very long past with each other." Six said as the entire team didn't really care except for Fox and Krys who stood there thinking about what just happened. Fox's COM beeped and he put his hand to his helmets COM. He put on his helmet and spoke to Colonel Pepper. He said a few 'yesses' and 'whys' as the Colonel spoke to him. The rest of the team couldn't hear the Colonel but just stood there and then Fox ended the connection.

"We have a new mission from Colonel Pepper; we must investigate the power outage at Katina outpost array and the disappearances of many troopers." Fox said as he signaled for the team to go to the two Falcon class fighters, then they did, they loaded up onto the two fighters and began to take off when Jo looked to Six and spoke.

"Welcome to Katina."

**[End Prelude]**

**(A/N: Hello people…this season will be out after Starfox Season One is finished. This is just to get you excited for what I'm planning for the series. This will season will be finished before Starfox Season Two starts up. Who might be that mysterious Starfox Six? How do Six and Jo know each other? Why is this story in third person? How is Cain a good guy? Where is Slippy and Peppy? All questions that will be answered throughout the season. Don't forget to (FFR) and read on people…)**


	2. Episode 2 Getting a Grip

**Episode Two**

**Getting a Grip**

**Being called on a mission to investigate a power outage, Starfox team in diverted as immediate response troopers to the city of Cartwright to aid solders in an attempt to evacuate the city, without gaining the attention of the Anglar forces that have surrounded the city.**

**(Katina, En route to ONI power array)**

**(November, 24, 2094)**

**(Time: 6:03 pm Katina Mountain Central Time)**

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

The two falcon class transports banked around the mountain as more fog and smoke filled the air. "McCloud, change of plans, you need to change course immediately towards Cartwright, forget the power array. Pepper out." Pepper said over Fox's COM. Fox then signaled for the pilot to change course towards the city of Cartwright. The entire ride towards the array was silent excluding when Falco dropped a round of ammunition out of the falcon class transport and swore a few times. Other than that it was silent, so far. 'Did she half to join the team? Of all people, they let my ex-wife join the team. I swear Pepper hates me, then again if I ever got the chance, I would kill him.' Jo thought as he kept looking back to Six and then looking away, in anger. _'Jo, I could have you executed for even thinking that.'_ Krys said using her telepathy to transmit her thoughts to Jo. 'Have me executed; it's better than being here right now.' Jo thought back while scowling at Krys. _'Remind me after the war is over.'_ She replied. Jo then looked back down and rested his eyes.

The team entered the warzone and the falcons began taking flak cannon fire. Fox began to split up the six of them into strike teams of two. "Okay, Falco and Bill, Krys and I, and Jo you're with Six." Fox explained to Jo and Six scoffed. 'I swear if I didn't know better, I'd say Fox is trying to get me to kill him.' Jo thought as the team dropped off Falco and Bill at the first drop zone. 'Him?! Really?! I'd rather die than work with that…that…frikken runner!' Six thought to herself and Fox spoke after Krys whispered something to him. "Jo make sure Six lives, this is her first official mission and I want her alive to see another." Fox said which made Jo very angry, but he decided to take it out on an Anglar trooper that had one anti-air cannon in arms. Ever since they split, Jo has regretted his past with her, but something from the depths of his mind, just something, still yearned for her. _'I know I'm not one for emotions, but I know you still care for her, just…give it a shot.'_ Krys thought towards Jo as they reached the drop zone for Jo and Six.

Jo jumped off first and landed on the ground, as did Six. Laser fire was all around the savannah and explosions occurred every so often. Jo and Six immediately pulled out their weapons, Jo's shotgun, and Six's standard issue assault rifle. A few Anglar solders ran down the slope, towards Jo and Six, and they were charging their weapons. Jo used one arm, stood in a closed stance, and pointed his shotgun towards them then fired a few rounds, each hitting its target, dropping the soldiers. Six scoffed then she pulled put a grenade and threw it after activating it, by pulling the pin. She quickly aimed her assault rifle at the grenade as it fell near seven unaware Anglar soldiers. She fired off one round and it hit the grenade causing it to explode, killing all seven soldiers. 'Well, she's as feisty as ever.' Jo thought as he rolled behind cover, dodging artillery fire. Ten more Anglar solders emerged from the other side of the hill and began firing, and Jo was hit a few times which made his shields flair a bright yellow. Jo hid behind cover for a second then he fired a few shotgun rounds at the new enemies, dropping most of them. Jo switched his weapons and pulled out his sniper rifle, and then he shot the gunner of the artillery cannon, from before, which allowed the soldiers to move up the hill. A few Anglar fighters flew overhead while being chased by AR-wing IV class fighters, and then Jo and Six moved up the hill, and surprisingly enough they didn't notice that they were only a mere five inches apart from each other.

Jo shot another few rounds that caused more Anglar troops to drop to the ground. An Anglar soldier jumped on Six, but before he could make contact she pulled out her blade and stabbed the soldier in the gut, and then she caught the dead body and dropped it to the ground. An explosion directly in front of Jo nearly sent him to the ground, but he regained his balance as he reached the top of the hill with Six. The city was filled with smoke and was burning; Jo could see people running for their lives, some from Anglar troops, and some from falling buildings. 'We half to get those people out of that city.' Jo thought as an Anglar fighter attempted to shoot Jo and Six, but it ended up crashing into the ground. Jo could see the trail which led to the hideout where Jo and Six would stay until nightfall.

**(Four hours later)**

"So…what have you been doing the past ten years?" Jo asked Six to hopefully 'break the ice', but to no avail did he do this. He had been trying to get her to speak for the past three hours, but she was just to mad at him to candidly speak. 'Eh, she still hates me.' Jo thought and Six let out a sigh then spoke.

"Three…you ran…and left me alone…to raise our son by myself…it's going to be a long while before I accept you're apology." She said coldly which brought brief hope to Jo, but was destroyed when he realized what she just said. 'Well…at least she spoke to me, it's a start. Wait…what am I doing? Trying to get her back, but she's the one who left me!' Jo thought as he became slightly angered._ 'Hey, at least she didn't say 'no' to your apology.'_ Krys said using her telepathy from about thirty miles away. 'KRYS, GET THE FRIK OUT OF MY HEAD!' Jo thought back. _'Sheesh, just trying to help.'_ She thought back before breaking the telepathic link.

* * *

"What happened?" Fox asked Krys anxiously. Krys took her hands away from her head and turned around. She smiled and chuckled, and then she took a seat next to him. She pulled out a tool and began to tweak her mechanical arm. "So…what, any chance?" Fox asked and Krys chuckled more and then spoke.

"He's got a chance, she doesn't hate him entirely." Krys finally replied as she put away the tool she had for her arm. "You know McCloud...you still have a chance." Krys added. 'Possibly…maybe after the wars...but…not now.' Fox thought as he put on his helmet, stood up, and walked off. 'Fine, have it your way, I'll back off.' Krys thought as she opened an encoded transmission link with an unknown person.

"This is agent Nebraska, everything's set up, and it's all planed out, do you copy?" She asked the person over the transmission.

?: "Yes, are targets Three and Six in position?"

"They're there. Should I get in closer for more information, or should I back off?" Krys whispered into the microphone.

?: "Get as far as you can until you've drained as much information as possible from Commander McCloud, then kill him, and make it look like an accident in battle. Also, if you can…kill them all."

"Yes, sir, Nebraska out." Krys said before terminating the transmission link. She sighed and sat back in her chair. 'Home…Earth…finally we put an end to the nuclear war and branch outwards towards other civilizations.' She thought.

* * *

"Time to go Six, the city must be evacuated now." Jo said and Six stood up while pulling out her assault rifle. She happily nodded at the fact that she could kill more Anglar soldiers. She slipped on her helmet and bolted it together, as you normally would on a MK II Cornarian helmet.

"When are you gunna' use my _real_ name?" Six said playfully to Jo as Six reloaded her assault rifle. 'Is she messing with me?' Jo thought as he looked at Six and raised his eyebrow then he spoke.

"Okay...I'll think about it." Jo said as his COM beeped a few times, then he answered, and then he walked over to the window of the hideout to look. "Yeah…I see them. Ten Attack Carriers, along with two modified Rock Crushers, five Dancing Insectors, and two squadrons of Phantrons, and they're…changing course towards us. It also looks like the two modified Rock Crushers have MK II Atomic Cores, and there's a massive power build up in them. We might half to retreat." Jo said to the others on the COM and Six as he stared out the window. Six saw the reflection of a fiery inferno off of Jo's eyes as the pupils became nearly nonexistent and they also widened.

"SIX, WE GOTTA' LEAVE NOW!" Jo yelled to Six as he dropped his helmet, turned around, grabbed Six's hand, and ran. A strong gust of wind began knocking down the hideout as Jo kicked out the door and ran through, pulling Six along for the ride. The hideout came crashing down and a hot wave of radiation hit both Jo and Six, Jo rolled on top of Six and curled up into a ball, partially protecting Six from the radiation wave. Jo waited to let go of Six until the radiation wind stopped. After five minutes, which felt like hours to them, the wind stopped and black clouds began forming above the city. Jo didn't let go despite that the wind stopped, he was…too scared to let her go. 'No…don't die again.' Jo thought as he became extremely tense. Jo finally let go and he stood up and then held out his hand to help up Six. Six stood up, ripped off her helmet and spoke.

"Aren't those Andross's machines?!" She yelled. The black clouds over the city began raining, black radiation filled rain. 'Wow, radiation fallout works fast.' Jo thought. Jo began to kneel in pain from the radiation, and then he stood up and attempted to cope with the pain.

"I-I think so…but…I think I just shortened my life by about thirty more years." Jo said as he continued to attempt coping with the pain. Then another explosion occurred in the city, demolishing the rest of the city. "QUICK, RUN!" Jo yelled as he picked up his sniper rifle, grabbed Six's hand, and ran. Six slightly scoffed and yanked her hand away, but she still ran with him. They ran to the peak of the slight hill and started running down the other side.

"Command, this is Starfox Six, we need an immediate evacuation, NOW!" Six yelled over her COM as the two of them reached the bottom of the hill. The radiation rain dissipated entirely when the second explosion occurred, but it only added to the radiation that was being carried in the wind. Six waited for a response, but when she did get one it was only static.

"Don't try; the radiation is blocking all communications!" Jo yelled. Jo began coughing due to the radiation irritating his lungs, while Six had a slight burning sensation in her eyes. They both suddenly stopped when they reached a giant cave in the ground. They looked at each other and then back to the cave and Jo spoke as he looked behind him to see a two hundred foot tall dust storm. "JUMP!" He said. The shockwave of the explosion picked up dust, dirt, and radiation particles, the dust storm passed over the cave as Jo and Six jumped in and fell about forty feet to the bottom.

A rock was pushed into the cave and fell on both of them. The rock slowly lifted up until it became visible that Jo was holding up the rock, just barely above Six's head. Jo was barely strong enough to lift the rock, technically, it's impossible for him to lift it. He grunted as more debris fell on top of the rock he was holding, and the rock slowly began getting closer to the ground. "Six…*grunt*…I'm gunna' need…you to help me with this!" He yelled. Six stood up and began helping to lift the rock.

"Where are we gunna' drop this thing?!" She asked. The cave they were in was too narrow to drop a rock that size, it would kill them both. The debris finally slowed down to a stop and the two Spartans stood there holding up the massive rock.

"I don't know…*grunt*…wait…kneel down and wait for my signal!" Jo yelled then both he and Six kneeled down. "3…2…1…JUMP AND PUSH UP!" Jo yelled. The two jumped up and pushed their arms up, making the rock fly up and then right back down. Jo put his arm out to his side and backed up into a small crevice in the cave wall pulling Six along with him. The rock flew to the ground, right past the two Spartans. Jo stepped on top of the rock and held out his hand to help up Six. Six scoffed and stepped up on her own, and then she sat down.

"So now we're stuck down here, right?" Six asked as she began to look around. Jo sat next to her and sighed, and bit by bit he slowly managed to scoot closer to her without her noticing.

"Until someone pulls us up outta' here…yeah…we're stuck." Jo replied as he looked up to the darkened sky. There was minimal vision in the cave as they sat there; they could barely see each other. 'You know…if we live…I'll put in an effort…or a few.' Jo thought as he looked over to Six, who was falling asleep. "I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Jo asked Six who was already asleep leaning on the cave wall.

**(Time: 7:23 am)**

"Are you two lovebirds alive down there?" Falco yelled from the top of the cave. Jo woke up to see that Six had fallen asleep on his shoulder and was snoring lightly. Jo attempted to comprehend what was happening, but before he could Six woke up. They both scooted away from each other quickly; they never blushed once because they already went through the date, engaged, married stages, and they were working through the divorced stage. 'Oh crap! I'll be put in the brig for having a relationship with another team member!' Jo thought as he looked up to Falco who was currently lowering a rope.

"You didn't see that, right?" Jo yelled as both him and Six were pulled to the top of the cave. Falco chuckled a bit as he stashed the rope he got out and he grabbed hold of his primary weapon, the fighter grade Gatling Turret. Before he grabbed the other end of the turret he pulled out Jo's helmet and handed it to him.

"See _what_, exactly?" He replied as he grabbed hold of the rest of the turret. Jo put on his helmet and latched it to the neck piece. Falco was alone, and without Bill. Falco was separated from Bill in the bombing and ended up wandering the savannah plains until he saw anyone alive, Jo and Six were the only ones alive, from what Falco saw.

"Good man…well…what now?" Jo asked. Falco pointed to the sky filled with Venomin and Anglar ships nearly filling the sky, the rest was filled with yellow clouds and fire, no sky.

"I made brief contact with the Cornarian Marine Corps, and they said they want us to fall back and regroup for a defense. And NO, the rest of the team is currently MIA; I wouldn't count on them being alive." Falco explained as a blue haze appeared around all three of them. The three appeared in a grey transporter room filled with controls and a few solders saluting. "At ease soldiers, it's about time you transported us up." Falco said to the soldiers and the Captain of the ship walked in. They were on board the Great Fox, owned by the Cornarian Space Defense Corps. His name was James McCloud.

"Captain McCloud, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your son, Fox McC-." Jo said before being cut off by James.

"I know…MIA…but he's been through worse, he'll live." James said solemnly as he signaled for the three Spartans to walk to the bridge. The three walked out and James followed, after passing by engineering, the armory, and the mess hall, they finally reached the bridge. The Great Fox was about to be engaged by eight Attack Carriers and a Mirage Dragon. "Take the transporter console; we'll get you to where you need to go Spartans." James said and a laser from the Mirage Dragon hit the shields, severely damaging them.

**(Yesterday, Time: 10:46 am)**

"GET TO THE GROUND!" Fox yelled as he dropped to the ground to avoid most of the explosion. Krys dropped to the floor and activated her personal shielding before any radiation could hit her. After the first explosion occurred, Fox stood up and quickly activated his personal shielding to prevent any more radiation from harming him. Another explosion occurred which sent him to the ground, face first. He attempted to get up, but when he tried, a foot which led to a leg which led to a body, which led to Krys's helmet, and she had a pistol in her hand, pointed to Fox's head. "Starfox Two, STAND DOWN! That is a direct order, STAND DOWN!" He yelled.

"Tell me everything you know about the project named: AI 2 and I might let you live." Krys said in a dark tone. She began charging a laser shot, slightly melting Fox's helmet. 'AI? Is she actually telling me that they restarted that project? I thought it was a failure.' Fox thought. _'Fox…this isn't me. I-.' _A voice that sounded much like Krys's voice entered Fox's mind, but it was cut off in mid thought for an unknown reason. The thought originated from far away, not from the person in the cobalt armor with a pistol to Fox's head. "I guess you don't know, well…I tried." The supposed 'Krys' said and _it_ fired the charged shot into Fox's head, sending him to the ground.

"This is agent Nebraska, mission control do you copy?"

?: "We read you loud and clear Nebraska, is your mission complete?"

"Yes, Fox James McCloud is dead, and he never had any information on AI 2."

?: "Good work Nebraska, find and kill the rest, and then you may return home. Speaking of James McCloud…spies have confirmed that he is alive, he is top priority; kill the rest after he is dealt with."

"Affirmative, Nebraska out." She replied. Her accent was different, it was German, rather than an English accent, as Krys normally had, if this _was_ Krys. She walked out the radioactive bunker and threw in a sensor bomb to make sure that Fox was dead. After the explosion she walked away and began the rest of her mission.

**(Present Time and Day)**

"What are your names, maggots?!" Admiral Logan asked the three Spartans as he stood in front of them. The ship shook as the battle outside was very much active.

"Joseph Lemming, also known as Starfox Three, sir!"

"Falco Lombardi, also known as Starfox Five, sir!

The Admiral stepped in front of Six who never spoke. "And your name, maggot?!" He yelled. Six sighed as she started to remove her helmet and there was no long flowing jet black hair or white long flowing ears. She revealed her head and she placed her helmet on the bench behind her and she spoke.

"Miyu Lemming, also known as Starfox Six, sir!" She yelled as she joined the others in a salute. The Admiral was slightly angered, but when he looked over to Jo who was standing with perfect posture, he became slightly interested in the situation. He walked over to Jo and very quietly whispered to him.

"Ex-wife?" He asked and Jo nodded with shame. The Admiral stood back and saluted back and then put his arm down, as did the three Spartans. "I have made a decision, maggots! Joseph Lemming, in the current absence of Starfox One and Starfox Two, you will control the Spartan team: Starfox, until Starfox One is found and put back in action!" He explained. Jo strongly nodded with no visual emotions as the rest of the team looked at him and the Admiral with dumbfounded looks. The ship shook and an EM surge exploded in a nearby corridor.

"To all hands, prepare for an emergency landing!" James yelled over the COM and the ship shook even more. James had second degree burns that covered his right arm and his right abdomen along with a few cuts and scrapes. The Great Fox was severely damaged; the Mirage Dragon was taken down, but when twenty more Assault Carriers jumped in, the Great Fox took an unbearable amount of damage. It began falling into the atmosphere and reentry heat began taking its toll on the massive vessel. The Assault Carriers broke their attack and returned to space, the Great Fox was doomed. Admiral Logan's son Logan was the ace helm of the ship, and he was also a former ground soldier in the Cornarian military during the first Great Lylat War. The Great Fox fell past the clouds and the ship was covered in smoldering ash from the reentry heat. The ship's keel hit a mountain peak and turned fifteen degrees, and then it hit a mostly flat area in the landscape. It hit the ground and all who were not strapped down flew forward and most likely died, Admiral Logan was one of them.

The ground was destroyed and the Great Fox came to a very slow stop as the ship was filled without a single voice, but…there were now revenges aboard the ship, and some revenge that would never be filled.

**[End Episode Two]**

**(A/N: Okay, so now you know who Six is and she kept the last name Joseph gave her. Also, apologies for my lack of uploading, but for an unknown reason to me, I have been typing at the speed of a sloth, I have no idea why my typing is so slow, I just can't explain it. Next, I will have Cain's ship, which I have yet to name, uploaded to DeviantART soon along with Joseph's uniform in **_**Starfox**_**. Meanwhile, I fail to type a humor story named GreatMindofEarth Q&A, so I will be deleting it very soon, and replacing it with…**_**Humor Hostilities 1**_**. This story is my first and only humor story, so it's probably gunna' be horrible. Bear with me and it will get better. I finally got this out and Episode Three will be better, it's just weird typing like this, I'm just so use to typing in the format of **_**Starfox**_**, my main series. So what is up with 'Krys'? Is it actually her? Is the real Krys dead? Is Earth an empire, IN SPACE?! Is the human race even alive? All questions will be answered in this season, and next season will complete the series, a bit short, but I am brainstorming for another series for only Joseph (As Master Chief). I already have so many ideas for more series of this (Starfox converted to Halo) thing. So please wait for next episode and read on people…)**


	3. Episode 3 Back on Track

**Episode Three**

**Back on Track**

**After the failure of the Cartwright Rescue Mission (CRM), the disappearance of Fox, 'Krys', and Bill, and the destruction of the Great Fox, Joseph, Miyu, and Falco must carry on the protection of Katina.**

**(Katina)**

**(November, 25, 2094)**

**(Time: 1:08 pm Katina Mountain Central Time)**

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

_**(Flashback)**_

**(A/N: If you would like to cry, play the song: Don't Cry / By: Guns N' Roses)**

_Joseph was in the garage staring at the communications device the United Empire of Planets (UEP) gave him. 'I can't just leave Miyu and Matthew. Then again…if I don't, we won't live very long.' Joseph thought. He looked back to his wife and child who were very worried. Matthew was barely four, and all he knew was that his father and uncle might be leaving for a 'very long time'. The sight of Matthew alone broke Joseph's heart, but when he looked up to Miyu…it shattered. Joseph looked to the left of them and saw Cain, who was waiting there. Cain had no family, other than Joseph, Matthew, and Miyu, so he was ready to go to war, to become a Spartan, and defend the Empire. Joseph turned back around and once again looked at the communication device, which was awaiting his response. Joseph grabbed the device and put it up to his ear, then spoke._

"_Enlist me." He said with immediate guilt and regret, but this was only the beginning of the pain. He looked back to see Cain who had a dumbfounded look on his face from Joseph's response. Joseph looked over to Miyu and Matthew, and Miyu was trying to fight back the tears, but she finally broke down, and ran to Joseph. She embraced him and cried; having him leave was the worst thing to happen to her since their first son, Kyle, died._

"_NO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE, YOU'LL DIE OUT THERE!" She yelled as she cried more. Joseph embraced back and looked over to Cain who was attempting to calm down Matthew from his crying. Joseph didn't want to leave, but two things forced him to leave. Protecting his family, and for Kyle. Joseph pulled away from Miyu with his arms still around her and he spoke._

"_Miyu…I-I'm…sorry." He said which caused Miyu to cry even more. "Miyu…look…you're a strong, beautiful, and loving person, please…be strong for me…I promise…I will come back…alive and well." He added as he started choking up. Miyu stopped crying for a second, but continued to cry only seconds later. Joseph pulled away entirely and walked over to Cain and nodded. Cain gently walked Matthew over to Miyu and then he hopped into the shuttle, which would take them to the Spartan Training Center (STC). Joseph walked up to the shuttle door and looked back to Miyu and Matthew, which destroyed him even more, and then he stepped into the shuttle and took a seat next to Cain as the shuttle door closed and latched shut._

_**(End Flashback and end song)**_

Joseph broke his sudden flashback and then continued to wright. '_The Great Fox has crashed somewhere on Katina, all we know is that the Anglar / Andross ships have passed us by, big mistake. So far we have taken over one hundred casualties, most of the Great Fox's crew have been reported dead. Miyu, Falco, James McCloud, Logan, a few others, and I are the only ones that live.'_ Joseph wrote into a leather covered, slightly burnt book.

"Hey Joey, are you ready?" Miyu yelled from the other side of the bridge. Joseph stood up and opened up a segment of his armor to carry the book he wrote in. "Is that…what I think it is?" Miyu asked while trying not to laugh; she saw the book he put in his armor.

"Um...no?" Joseph said while unsure of himself. Miyu signaled Falco to walk over, but he was also scribbling in a book. Miyu laughed until Falco glared at her, and then he looked back to the book. "Well I guess it's _cool_ to have a journal now." Joseph said and then he laughed, but was stopped when Miyu's elbow dug into Joseph's gut.

"Just because I call you Joey, like I use to, doesn't mean that you're off the hook for what you did." Miyu whispered to Joseph. Joseph nodded solemnly and Miyu started having slight regret. "Well…*sigh*, but you're not all that bad." She whispered while she looked away. She couldn't look him in the eyes because she secretly wanted him back, but she stood her ground because she felt that she needed to prove her point. Joseph involuntarily smiled because in his mind, this meant hope for _them_. Joseph stopped smiling when he saw a nineteen year old German Shepard walk by behind Miyu. He walked around Miyu and caught up to the German Shepard, it was Logan.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Joseph asked. Joseph could clearly see that he was sad, and it was the fact that he saw his father fly across the bridge and die. Logan didn't respond to Joseph so Joseph asked him a different question. "Question, do you have training with any type of weaponry?" He asked.

"Yeah…I guess…what do you mean?" Logan replied. He stopped walking and looked back to Joseph. James, who was attempting to open a weapons case, looked over to them, slightly smiled, and then looked back to the case. Joseph pulled out his shotgun and handed it to Logan, then spoke.

"Logan…how would you like to join the Starfox team?" Joseph asked. Logan nodded happily and grabbed hold of the shotgun. "From now on you are Starfox Seven; now let's go find you some armor." Joseph added as he guided Logan to the ship's only armory that was intact.

"You know…I think Jo's too nice a person sometimes, you know what I mean?" Falco asked Miyu as he slipped the book he had into his armor. Miyu sat down on a bench and Falco sat next to her. "You should try writing down your thoughts…someone might need them one day you know." He added in a quiet voice.

"You're right…in both ways, thanks Falco." Miyu said as she stood up and walked off. Miyu walked past the bridge and stepped out of it through a massive hull breach in the bridge. She stepped onto the cold, white, snow covered ground and walked over to a fallen tree and sat down. She opened a small segment of her armor and pulled out a small cloth covered book with a pen inside. She then pulled out the pen and began to write.

'_Day 25, Year 2094, Month 11. Lemming, Miyu. Starfox Six…'_

**(Katina, Cartwright)**

"Give it up already, we'll never find him." Jason said as he and Michal searched the streets of Cartwright. They were given the mission of search and rescue, but so far…no one had survived the bombing except for the three Spartans of Starfox team. They were also given a sub-objective, to find Spartans Fox McCloud, Krystal, and Bill Grey. They walked up to a concrete bunker that had caved in and they started moving chunks of concrete.

"He's here somewhere." Michal replied as he and Jason moved a large chunk of concrete off the ground. Michal saw a yellow reflection of him while Jason took a seat on the ground. "Hey…Jason? Do you still have that photo of Fox McCloud?" Michal asked as he dusted away the yellow reflection.

"It's mine." Jason replied. Michal began moving small rocks off of the now visible helmet. The yellow visor had a huge crack beginning on the left side of the visor and ending on the right side, but it held its form.

"Just shut up and give it to me." Michal said as he snatched the photo from Jason's hands. Michal held up the photo as he moved a large chunk of concrete off of the ground revealing the armored suit of a Spartan. It was heavily damaged and the helmet had a severe burn mark. Michal held up the photo to the armor and then spoke. "Is this Fox McCloud?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know, I don't have a photo of him." Jason said as he stood up and walked over. The armor was no longer blue; it was a light grey, the original color before colorations were put on the armor. There was a slow red flash along with extremely faint beeps emitting from within the helmet, and then Michal pressed his hardened uplink COM.

"Uh…Command…I think we just found Fox McCloud." Michal said. Michal was very familiar with this armor configuration, and when he saw the slow red flashing from inside the helmet, he pressed a small button on the outside of the helmet, unlocking the armor.

Command: "Can…repeat that…losing…conecti-."

"Huh, we're being jammed…let's make this quick."

**(Katina)**

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Miyu fired off a few rounds of cover fire, allowing Falco to run to more suitable cover for his weapon. He reached the cover, set his weapon on the cover and began mowing down the enemy soldiers. Joseph, who was sniping from the ground, was covering Logan, who was regaining his battlefield skills. James was attempting to create a dampening field because Anglar soldiers were being transported in from ships in space. "Hurry up with that dampener!" Joseph yelled.

"It's almost done! Just hold out a little longer!" James replied. 'I don't know what's worse, the snow or the Anglar.' James thought as he connected the power couplings to the makeshift shield emitter. A bright green explosion took place directly in front of Joseph, sending him back into the ship's interior wall right next to James, with severe burn marks on his armor.

"We could really use that dampener, James!" Joseph yelled as he started running back outside to continue the fight. More and more Anglar soldiers were transported in, it seemed as if they had infinite amounts of troops stored away just for this reason. Miyu continued firing until she was shot in the left ear by a sharpshooter Anglar. The electric bolt went right through her shielding, armor, and her ear then it passed clean through other side. She hid behind cover as she winced from the pain, and then she continued firing, but was stopped when the same sharpshooter Anglar missed and blew off a chunk of the cover right next to Miyu.

Joseph: "Miyu, are you okay?"

Miyu put her hand up to her helmet to reply by COM while temporarily hiding behind cover. "Fine…just got a new piercing, that's all." She replied. Logan dodged a few grenades while shooting an armored Anglar soldier, barely scratching his armor. Logan hid behind makeshift cover and chucked a grenade towards the armored Anglar soldier. The grenade exploded, but did little to no damage to the soldier.

"Falco, take care of this armored soldier, I can't scratch him!" Logan yelled. Falco turned his turret towards the soldier and after twenty rounds, the soldier dropped to the ground, dead. Falco nodded to Logan and then continued to shoot his own targets. Logan looked back to Falco and saw an assault Anglar soldier, with an energy sword, ready to stab Falco through the back. "Falco, look out!" Logan yelled as he aimed his Battle Rifle and fired two three round shots into the soldier's head, killing him instantly. Falco looked behind him for a second, and then he looked to Logan, nodded, and continued firing.

"Okay…got it!" James yelled as he activated the dampener. The Anglar soldiers stopped transporting in and the last few soldiers fled the battlefront. The Spartans walked back into the ship and rested for a bit, but soon they would half to leave. Joseph was repairing and cleaning his armor, Falco was reloading his turret, and Logan was adjusting the scope on the Battle Rifle. Finally, Miyu was tending to her 'new piercing.'

"We'll half to leave soon…does this ship carry transport vehicles?" Joseph asked. James smirked and nodded as he walked over to a control panel and pulled up a database of what was stored in the hanger.

"Would these work?" James asked. Joseph then stood up and walked over, and when he saw the list, he smirked as well. "Well…what do you think?" James asked. Joseph nodded and then signaled for everyone to the hanger.

**(Five minutes later)**

"Is everyone ready for launch?" Joseph asked as everyone hoped onto their vehicles. Joseph looked around and received a nod from everyone. "Let's go!" Joseph yelled as he started the engine and he shot out of the hanger and then pulled a wheelie on his favorite vehicle, the Mongoose. Falco had a standard warthog, James had a standard two wheeled off-road Motorcycle, and Logan was in an experimental Mantis. Finally, Miyu was on the back of Joseph's Mongoose, with a pair of rapid-fire rocket launchers. They sped off and ditched the Great Fox; they were heading for a nearby Cornerian military base. The dampener was left at the ship because if they brought it with them, it would attract even more attention. Meanwhile, the dampener would be used as a distraction.

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

The five reached the base, and were greeted be many soldiers and many ship Captains. The five dismounted each of their vehicles and a commanding officer stepped up to them. "So you're all that's left, eh? Well okay…we'll half to make due. I already have a mission from command for you. You are to search and destroy a piece of machinery that was discovered by Cornerian Intelligence two days ago. It appears to be some sort of super weapon, you must be swift, and if you encounter trouble, well…you'll half to fight your way out, because that super weapon would destroy any ship that jumped in, here are the detailed charts for each of you, good luck." The grey vulpine said as he handed each of them a PADD, and then he walked off.

"Hmm…I don't like this one bit." Joseph said as he looked at his PADD. Miyu looked over to Joseph and looked at what his PADD read. She became slightly confused, but when she realized what he didn't like about what it read, she laughed.

"You really _are_ helpless! You just don't like being separated from me!" Miyu exclaimed as she looked back over to what her PADD read and she immediately lost her smile. "Oh crap…now I see why you hate being separated from me." She added. Joseph looked at her and then spoke.

"No…it's not that…every time someone becomes separated…they die…and I can't let that happen to anyone…even you." Joseph said as he started walking away. "Oh, I almost forgot…Falco and Logan…make sure the three of you live." Joseph said as he stopped and looked back, and then continued walking. Joseph was ordered to command the Starfox team from the HWSS Superior, while James was being transported to Corneria to be given command of the Great Fox II. Joseph waved to the bridge of the Superior and he was transported on. The ship was landed on the ground, but when Joseph was transported aboard, it started takeoff procedures.

"That…was…cold." Falco commented. Logan nodded in agreement to the comment, and Miyu became furious and stormed off to the outpost doors. "Now I'm glad me and Katt didn't get _that_ close." Falco added as he followed Miyu to the outpost. Logan looked around and decided to find a chair and clean his weapons.

"Fay…it was…f-fun while it lasted." Logan whispered as he remembered what happened to her. They were to be married in two months, on the planet Macbeth, and they were going to live there, but the Anglar invaded. Logan remembered the last moment he saw her, at all, and he started choking up from the bare thought of what he saw. "I'll make sure you're remembered by the Anglar for millennia, as the _Avenged_." Logan added as rage began filling his soul.

**(Cartwright)**

"This is Bill Grey of Starfox; do you read me…anyone?" Bill transmitted, but no one heard him. He finally decided to come out of hiding and start looking, but he knew that Agent Nebraska was searching for him, and he knew what she was planning. He know everything that had been happening between her and the person on the other end of her transmissions, but when he saw her kill Fox, his suspicions were confirmed. He looked around the cover and saw no one and he slowly stepped out. He looked once more before fully leaving cover and he saw Nebraska lifting up a rock, possibly searching for him. He quickly hid behind cover again and nearly passed out from breathing too hard, he was hyperventilating.

**(Location: Unknown)**

**(Time: Relative)**

"Is she ready, Counselor?"

"Yes, sir."

"Begin the interrogation, and notify me when she's cracked."

"Yes, sir. Private, begin the interrogation."

"Yes, sir, and what after, sir?"

"Anything you want."

"Thank you, sir." The Private said as he stepped into the interrogation room that Krys was being held in. "Now, is this gunna' be the easy or the hard way?" He added.

"Screw you; you'll half to kill me." Krys said and then she spat in the Private's face.

"Why I otta'!" The Private yelled as he punched Krys in the face. "One more and you'll have bullets in you!" He added.

"You punch like a girl; I'll take the bullets instead." Krys said as she spat again with extreme accuracy, hitting the Private's face again. The Private wiped off the saliva and pulled out a pistol and put it to Krys's head. "Kill me and you'll never have the information you want. Heck, you'll never get it anyway." Krys said and she chuckled. The Private pulled back the pistol and pointed it to Krys's ankle and fired one round, blowing off her foot from her leg. Krys grunted from the pain, but never screamed.

"That'll teach ya." The Private smugly said as he holstered the pistol. "You know, I've always had a thing for vixens, but I've never seen one in real life before, and guess what…they said after I got information out of you…I can do anything I want." He added as he kicked Krys in the stomach.

"Like I said, you'll half to kill me, and I doubt I'd be any good to you, dead." Krys said.

"They also said that I can interrogate you any way I want." The Private said as he pulled out a knife and began slowly cutting Krys's forehead.

"Pain, I can deal with. Harassment, that's a breeze." Krys said. 'If only I had taken that cyanide pill, I wouldn't be here.' Krys thought while regretting her hesitation while being captured.

"Let's get started…who has the AI?" The Private said as he rolled around a TV and pushed the 'on' button. "Was it…him?" He asked as a photo of Fox appeared. Krys spat and the Private became even more angered. He attached a helmet, which was connected to the ship's power core, to Krys's head. He flipped a switch on a control pad on the helmet and over seven hundred volts were put into Krys.

"AHHHH!" Krys yelled. The Private then flipped the switch again, deactivating the helmet. "That tickled." She added. The Private fixed the controls and activated the helmet, which sent one thousand volts into Krys. She screamed again and the Private deactivated it after ten seconds of her screaming.

"Now, was it him, or how about him, was it her, or was it _him_." The Private said while waiting for a response from Krys, she glanced at the last photo, and then looked back to the Private then to the photo on the screen again. "Sir, I found out who has the AI, it's Starfox Three." The Private reported.

"Good, I'll give you three hours until I give you another question to ask, have fun you two." The Counselor said as he smirked and closed the sound proof door behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**(Superior)**

'_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_ Joseph heard through his telepathy.

"Krystal."

**[End Episode Three]**

**(A/N: Well, a bit short, but I needed to get something out to you people. It's been too long since I uploaded last. You probably know what happened to Krystal after that door shut, don't worry, the Private will die, slowly and painfully, but that's for another episode. Please leave reviews so that I may improve on this series. **_**Starfox**_**, my main series, will resume very shortly, because I'm just too gosh dang anxious! If you haven't already guessed, Nebraska is a state in the USA, now put the puzzle pieces together. Make sure to read my other ACTIVE series, **_**Humor Hostilities 1.**_** Finally, I DO NOT OWN **_**GUNS N' ROSES**_** OR **_**DON'T CRY**_**. Read on people…)**


	4. Episode 4 Remember the Fallen

**(A/N: Okay people; let's get this show on the road!**

**?: "Can't let you do that, Starfox."**

**Ammon: "Starwolf."**

**Repo guys: "No…were the repo guys, we were sent here to give you a notice." (Hands Ammon the notice)**

**Ammon: (Reads the notice) "But that only gives us one more episode!"**

**Repo guys: "Sorry, it's just our job. (Walk away)**

**Ammon: (Looks to the rolling camera) "Well guys, you heard it…if we don't get enough viewers or reviews, we'll be repossessed. We've already gone far over the budget for this series, so we need your help to keep it going. For ANY viewer, Guest or not, please review, please. I know there are many of you who like this series, and…well…just please review! (Cries) Sorry, kinda lost it there didn't I? Well…here's the last episode…unless we get enough reviews.")**

**Episode Four**

**Remember the Fallen**

**(11:43 pm)**

_The transport took off and Joseph sensed powerful emotions from Miyu, and they were quickly turning to anger. 'Just try to understand, Miyu, for Kyle._

_(Fifteen Years Earlier)_

_Kyle had just turned two months old and his birthday party had just ended. He, Miyu, Matthew, and Kyle lived on Fichina, and it was good. The Anglar cold war had ended and it was a joyous time for all of Lylat, excluding the Anglar. All until the Anglar raided Fichina. The Endeavor III was protecting Fichina from the Anglar, in case of an attack, but it stood alone. It fought courageously, but the Anglar were relentless, and in due time, it fell. In less than two hours, Fichina was lost to the Anglar, and was due for evacuation. Joseph ran to the transport vessel and was carrying Kyle while Miyu ran with him. A crowd of people ran with them, but were slowly picked off by the Anglar snipers in the mountains. Joseph made it to the transport and handed the kitten to an emergency response surgeon and he failed to realize that Miyu was nowhere to be found, he panicked. He frantically shoved people aside so he could search for Miyu, but he couldn't find her. He eventually found her and she was in bad shape. She had been shot in the foot by a sniper and she was being trampled at the same time after she fell to the ground._

_Joseph then punched a vulpine in the face so he could get to Miyu and help her up. "What are you doing? You'll get killed." Miyu weakly said. Joseph ignored her words and picked her up and carried her in his arms, she was losing a lot of blood. He ran and ran, but he never seemed to get to the transport, it had already left. Joseph felt slight relief from the fact that Kyle was safe, but fear overwhelmed him from the fact that he and Miyu were going to die. He looked around and saw people left and right dropping to the ground as the snipers had a field day. 'We're going to die; this is out last moment alive.' Joseph thought as he looked to Miyu and she looked to him. They were about to share a kiss, but it was stopped by the sound of an explosion, and it was the transport. Joseph looked up to see flaming debris falling directly above him and Miyu, it would kill them both. Joseph looked back to Miyu and embraced strongly, he wanted their last moments together to be memorable, in the best way possible. He and Miyu prepared to be crushed, but didn't care, as long as they were together. The debris came crashing down all around them, but failed to touch them. After a few seconds Joseph looked up to see a tall dark green figure in thick armor holding up the chunk of debris over the married couple._

"_Go!" The figure commanded in a deep voice. Joseph stood there in complete shock at the fact that any being could be that strong. The figure tossed the debris aside and looked down to the two. The figure had a golden visor that could intimidate anyone or anything. "What don't you civilians understand about the word 'go'?" *sigh* "We need to go." The figure said as he picked up the couple and sprinted to cover. Snipers shot at him, but it wouldn't penetrate the armor, much less the shielding. He moved the two over to his right arm and pulled out a Battle Rifle and began shooting the snipers with extreme accuracy. He eventually reached a safe place for the two of them and he put them down behind the cover. An Assault Anglar jumped on him from behind and he pulled out a knife and stabbed the Anglar, and then threw the Anglar off of him. He turned around and began shooting more and more Assault Anglar, they couldn't even scratch him. Joseph broke his trance and looked back to Miyu. 'Is this still the end?' He thought. Joseph sat on the ground while still holding Miyu and then he froze._

"_We need to go, can she stand?" The figure said as he was being covered by more tall dark green armored figures. Joseph quickly looked up and nodded 'no' to the figure. "Hmm…Katina, are there any escape routes still open?"_

_Katina AI: "One, but you're not going to like it. You'll half to sprint about two kilometers past the Anglar invaders to reach the last transport vessel."_

"_Thank you Katina. You two, Spartan Samuel is going to carry you." The figure said as another figure kneeled down to Miyu and out stretched his hand. "And as for you, grab a weapon, because it's about to get up close and personal." The figure added as he handed Joseph a shotgun. Joseph looked over to Miyu who nodded 'yes', and then Joseph looked back to the first figure and grabbed hold of the shotgun._

"_Ma'am, remember to keep your arms and legs in the vehicle at all times until the vehicle has come to a full stop." Spartan Samuel said to Miyu as he picked her up off the ground and stood up, he was obviously a part-time comedian. "Jim, you ready?" He asked the first figure. 'Jim' nodded 'yes' and looked over to Joseph who nodded 'yes'._

"_Let's go."_

_(Fifteen Minutes Later)_

_Spartan Samuel set Miyu down on a bench in the transport vehicle as Joseph and Jim held off the Anglar until the cargo door shut. The door shut and Joseph immediately kneeled by Miyu who was having her foot treated for its injury. Surprisingly the transport vehicle was empty, with the exception of the four. "How do you feel, Miyu?" Joseph anxiously asked. He was still extremely panicky from the fighting and neither of them realized that Kyle was dead._

"_I'm okay, it's just the fighting and the-." Miyu said before being cut off by Joseph embracing her again._

"_Hey, do you not the patient I am clearly treating?" The doctor said to Joseph. "Hello, do you not see the patient I am clearly treating?!" He added._

"_Doc, they just left a battlefield, treat the wound and let them be." Spartan Samuel said as he placed his left hand on the doctor's shoulder. The doctor mumbled as he started to clean the wound. Joseph and Miyu embraced stronger, and as soon as the doctor started cleaning the wound, Miyu clenched and dug her claws into Joseph's back._

"_I guess you want me to treat that too?" The doctor asked and Joseph nodded 'no' as he slightly liked the pain, whether it was two inches into his skin, or even left scars. 'I use to know a girl like that too.' Jim thought as he remembered his wife from before the wars, and he was nearly killed because of her, but he never judged her because of it. Jim put his hand on Joseph's shoulder and then he happily spoke._

"_Don't ever let her go, if you do, you might never see her again." Jim said as he remembered the planet Titania before it was destroyed, his wife was on it. Unfortunately, Joseph does let her go, more than once. First, during the second Lylat war. Second, during the Cerinian war. Third, during the second Anglar war._

"_Wait…where's Kyle?" Miyu asked._

Joseph and Miyu woke up from their dream and thought, 'Dead.' at the same time, Joseph, in the Superior and Miyu, in the Pelican class transport.

**(Logan)**

**(9:23 pm)**

"_Fay…will you marry me?" Logan asked as he kneeled on one knee. They were on Sauria; Fay had always loved how beautiful Sauria was, because it was never polluted with harmful gasses and many other reasons. They had been dating for about two years, and Logan thought it would be appropriate to propose on Sauria, two years after their first date in high school. They were both eighteen years old, and Logan even set up the wedding already, with a bit of help from Fay._

"_I-I…YES!" Fay yelled and Logan stood up and they embraced. "We'll have a house on Macbeth, ten children, five boys and five girls, and w-!" Fay said before Logan shushed her._

"_We'll discuss that later; right now we need to tell out parents so we can plan when the wedding will be." Logan explained as he guided Fay to his vehicle, that his father let him barrow, and it was a Pelican class transport, fully loaded so Logan could protect Fay, if needed. His father even let him barrow his Battle Rifle, fully loaded, just in case anything happens. Well…he was right. They took off and flew towards a new life. Unfortunately, Sauria was the first planet the Anglar attacked in the second Anglar war. A bolt of electricity, from an Anglar cruiser, shot through the right wing and Logan nearly lost control of the Pelican._

"_FAY, GET DOWN!" Logan yelled as he put the Pelican to full forward impulse. The Anglar cruiser then changed course just to attempt to shoot down the Pelican. The cargo door was blown open and Fay started sliding out. Logan switched on the auto pilot and he just barely grabbed Fay's hand before she fell out of the Pelican. He pulled her up and a squadron of Anglar fighters began tailing the Pelican. They fired three lucky rounds directly into Fay's upper body, nearly killing her as blood sprayed all over the inside of the Pelican and Logan. Logan held her in his arms and he began choking up from the sight. She lifted her left hand and put it to the right side of Logan's muzzle._

"_I can't s-stay, I'm s-sorry." She said and immediately after, she fell limp and died. Logan just couldn't comprehend what was happening. 'No…no…I'm just in a nightmare, a-and I'll wake up any moment now, right?' He thought. 'No…this is real…Fay is…dead.'_

"_No…NO…the Anglar, they'll pay for this! DO YOU HEAR ME ANGLAR, DO YOU!? I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Logan yelled as he dropped Fay's body and ran back to the cockpit. He switched off the auto pilot and brought the Pelican about. He smirked and he fired all the Pelican's weapons at the fighters, decimating them. He looked at the cruiser and set a course so he could destroy it, and he lost all sense of mercy, he was ready to kill. He reached the cruiser and fired all weapons at the engines, so they couldn't escape. He then pulled around and began jamming their communications systems, which stopped them from bringing in more ships, and launching more fighters. He then started hacking into their shield harmonics and after seven attempts, he got it. He could fire straight into their hull, without having to get past shields. He fired six missiles at the bridge and a large explosion occurred, decimating the bridge. "Hahaha BURN!" Logan yelled as he finally lost all sense of everything, except killing. He finally set a collision course for the cruiser's engineering room, he switched the auto pilot to cruise control, and he grabbed a parachute. Then he finally waited for the right moment to jump. At the last second he jumped out and the Pelican crashed into the cruiser, crippling it. The cruiser began losing altitude and eventually crashed into Cape Claw, destroying the entire village. Logan nearly forgot to pull his line because of the sight of an Anglar cruiser, destroyed._

"_You take Fay, I take your souls." Logan commented on his success, or was it a success?_

Logan woke up from his dream while sitting in a seat across from Miyu, who had just woken up. 'I swear I'll avenge you Fay, no matter what, if I ever get the chance, I'll kill him.' Logan thought as his anger began building up, again.

**(Falco)**

"_Wake up, c'mon Fal, wake up already…WAKE UP!" Katt yelled as she jabbed Falco in the stomach. Falco slowly sat up from the hammock and immediately fell out of it and onto the ground. "You ready to set up camp?" She asked._

"_Sure…you ready to fly an AR-wing?" Falco asked as he stood up and embraced Katt until she pushed him away, which was about thirty minutes. Out of all of the Starfox team's past relationships, Falco and Katt were the closest. "Katt, you ther-?" Falco asked but was cut off by Katt kissing him._

"_I still half to make the move, don't I?" She asked as she pulled away. Falco nodded 'yes', but was too focused on what just happened to realize what he nodded 'yes' to. "That's fine with me, because it means I control you." She added._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa wait, you don't contr-." He said before Katt kissed him again. She pulled away, folded her arms and smirked. "Um…okay?" Falco added._

"_This is why we work together, I tell you what to do, you do it, and things get done, simple as that." Katt explained. Falco's COM beeped and before he could answer it, the call was forced through._

_General Pepper: "Mr. Lombardi, you have been drafted into the Anglar war, meet me at shipyard 432 pier 77 tomorrow at 13:45 on the dot, Pepper out."_

"_And then you go to war…well…I'll miss you…*sigh*…" Katt said as she became very disappointed in the way their relationship was going._

"_Katt…don't worry…I'll be back before you know it, alive. Just…please stay safe…I'll see you when I return…okay?" Falco said as he embraced Katt. Katt nodded while pulling away and then Falco turned around, walked away, got in his AR-wing, and left. Immediately after…Katt broke out in tears._

Falco woke up and saw both Miyu and Logan just waking up. 'I'll make it back one day Katt and I'll make it back alive.' Falco thought as he slowly drifted back to sleep, but immediately woke up when Joseph's voice came over the COM.

Joseph: "Okay team, your drop zone is near, get ready, Joseph out."

Miyu, Logan, and Falco began preparing for their mission as the Pelican came to a stop over the drop zone. The bay door opened and Falco and Logan hesitated to leave the Pelican. "Ladies first?" Logan said as he signaled to Miyu. Miyu sighed, primed her Assault Rifle, and jumped out of the Pelican. "I bet you five credits she thinks were both retards." Logan added.

"You are!" Miyu yelled before putting on her helmet as she flew towards the ground. The three were to be dropped into a box canyon, at nighttime, from one hundred feet in the air. Falco chuckled as Logan sighed and handed him the five credits and attached his helmet. The two jumped out and eventually landed on the ground with Miyu, but Logan tripped as he walked off the Pelican and he ended up landing on his face, on the ground.

**(Location: Corneria space, Spirit of Corneria)**

**(Fifty two years ago)**

Corneria AI: "Wormhole detected, spatial grid…unknown, interesting. John, what do you make of this?"

"I don't know, let's be prepared and get Pep on the line."

Corneria AI: "Communications offline, the wormhole must be effecting out systems."

"Must be."

Corneria AI: "Sensors are detecting…a ship."

"What? Put it on screen."

Corneria AI: "I-it's massive!"

"It looks damaged, quick, put a tractor beam to it!"

Corneria AI: "Acknowledged."

"Let's get this back to Corneria, code one priority."

**(Katina space, Superior)**

**(Present Time 4:23 am)**

Miyu: "This is Starfox Recon; we are in position, the word Joseph?"

"Miyu, the word is given, just be careful, Joseph out." Joseph said as he silently walked to his temporary quarters. 'I've got a bad feeling about this one, Jess.' Joseph thought as he opened the door to his quarters. After he walked inside and shut the door he immediately threw off his helmet and let out a sigh of many emotions, worry, anger, and slight fear. He pulled out a special tool that allowed him to unbolt his armor, and take it off. After he pulled off his last piece of armor, he plopped down onto the bed behind him, and started thinking. 'I've always hated emotions, especially when they work together, in painful ways. Maybe this is what Fox feels like when he sends people on a mission without him actually there. No…I've felt this somewhere before, but it's missing a few things, and adding on as well, strange. But where have I felt this before…it's probably just the jitters.' Joseph thought. The one thing he was missing was pre-battle regret, and Miyu was just an add-on to his emotions.

**(Five hours later)**

Miyu stepped into the underground chamber and immediately had to hide due to more patrols. She waited for them to pass and then she took off towards another door. "Okay, I'm in, copy?" Miyu asked.

Joseph: "Can…repeat…just…careful." (Static)

"Hmm…it's being jammed." Miyu whispered. She opened the doors to the super weapon and saw a mauve pillar holding a microchip. 'This is the super weapon?' Miyu thought as she walked up to the chip. She carefully picked it up off its stand and examined it. Nothing happened, no alarm, no explosion, just…nothing. 'This has gotta be a trap.' She thought as she put the chip in a segment of her armor and turned around.

_**Click**_

A squad of Anglar pointed their guns at her and she sighed and thought. 'Knew it.' Suddenly, her personal shielding dropped for an unknown reason and one of the Anglar spoke. "Hand over the chip." It said as it held out its hand.

Joseph: "Miyu, do you have the device?"

Miyu hesitated to hand over the device because she had a backup plan. "I have the device, but Joseph I need to tell you that I love you."

* * *

Joseph, Captain Argon, and the rest standing around the holo map stood back in amazement at what Miyu just said. "David, get her out of there!" Argon yelled as he became very worried.

"Auxiliary power won't get her to the ship!" David responded from the other room as the Superior shook from Anglar cannon fire. Argon growled and the ship shook more. Joseph looked over to Argon and spoke.

"Sir, how do you know she's in trouble?" Joseph asked and almost immediately two green blips quickly begin moving across the holo map. "Are those…Falco and Logan?" Joseph said as the ship took a few more hits.

"Well, transport her to the surface then! She has three duress words, Joseph, Tell, and Love, when she says all three; it means she's in serious trouble." He explained as he and Joseph walked to an auxiliary power core. Joseph realized something and he quickly searched for some type of power inlet. "What are you looking for?"

"You must NOT repeat anything I say." Joseph said as he looked at Argon, and Argon nodded. "Good…*sigh*…Katina, does this thing have a power inlet?"

Katina AI: "Yes, it's at the floor, what are you planning?"

Joseph quickly pulled out the Katina AI chip and put it into the inlet. "Protect her." Joseph said as he put in override commands into the ship. He used what auxiliary power was left in the core and activated the radio dish. He was planning on sending Katina over radio waves to Miyu. "Good luck."

Katina AI: "She's safe with me."

Katina then was sent, in a high burst of power, over radio waves to Miyu. "Joseph Lemming, you are under arrest by the power of the Cornerian Empire." Argon said as he cuffed Joseph.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Corneria has been searching for that AI for over ten years; you could be executed for this."

* * *

"GIVE ME THE CHIP!" The Anglar yelled. 'Okay, I either die, crush the chip and die, or give him the chip and die.' Miyu thought.

Katina AI: "Or you could follow my lead and live."

'Who are you?' Miyu thought.

Katina AI: "I was sent here by Joseph, now duck!"

Miyu looked forward and then ducked under an electric bolt that would have killed her. "Let's do this." Miyu said as an evil grin slid across her muzzle. Katina took complete control of Miyu's armor and began taking down the Anglar one by one. One soldier pulled out a pistol and began shooting Miyu, but missed due to the fact that before he started firing Miyu kicked him in the face hard enough to literally crush his skull. Then, Miyu grabbed the pistol out of the air and shot the other Anglar soldiers before they could react. Miyu then dropped the pistol and pulled out her Assault Rifle.

**(Fifteen Minutes later)**

Miyu ran down the sunlit canyon towards the evacuation falcon while Falco and Logan were preparing for a good fight. Miyu stopped and looked back up the hill she just ran down, there were no Anglar chasing her. "Hmm…that's weird." Miyu said.

**(Play Mozart No. 25 / I. Allegro con brio)**

There began a rumbling and it continually got louder until it became visible that Anglar were flooding over the peak and flooding down the hill. "OH FRIK!" Miyu yelled as she, dropped her weapons, turned around, and began sprinting. Falco and Logan began shooting the Anglar behind Miyu, hoping it'll do something. Miyu was sprinting as fast as physically possible, but the Anglar were still faster than her. There were thousands of Anglar, maybe even hundreds of thousands, but it was impossible to tell. "Joseph, I gunna' need a bit of help here!" Miyu yelled in to her COM device, there was no response.

* * *

"You've gotta let me help her!" Joseph pleaded from within the brig. Argon scoffed, turned around and spoke.

"You couldn't protect her if you tried, and now…I don't even know why I let you marry her in the first place. SO IF ANYONE'S GOING TO PROTECT HER, IT'S ME!" Argon yelled. Argon was more than right on this topic, he was Miyu's father. "Lucas, prepare the jump engines and jump to Ms. Lemmings position." He commanded as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Miyu continued running as weapons fire passed her and hit the ground near her. "Distance?!" She yelled.

Katina AI: "Half a kilometer to the falcon!"

Miyu growled and then sped up her pace. Explosions soon started taking place on the ground due to the heavy war machines entering range. "Great, now we've got artillery to deal with!" Miyu yelled as she pulled a grenade pin and threw the grenade behind her. It exploded, disabling two Anglar tanks, and killing six Anglar soldiers. Miyu grinned, but it soon disappeared due to a chunk of ground right next to her exploded, nearly sending her to the ground. Her personal shields flared as they slowly regenerated from before. The Anglar continued gaining ground over Miyu, but were slowed down when the Anglar started tripping over each other.

* * *

_**BOOM**_

"Falco, concentrate your fire on the vehicles attacking Miyu!" Logan yelled, but there was no audible response. "Falco?!" Logan yelled as he finally looked to his side to see Falco was lying on the ground with an Anglar sniper bolt lodged inside of his heart. Logan acted quickly and began applying pressure as he dragged Falco onto the awaiting falcon transport. Once Falco was all strapped in, Logan continued firing as he had one of the soldiers continue applying pressure to Falco's wound. And when it couldn't get any worse, multitudes of Anglar ships left jump space and they entered the battle. "Joseph, we've got enemy ships jumping in, you gotta do something!" Logan reported.

* * *

"Argon, my entire team is at risk because a petty disagreement between us! You've gotta let me help!" Joseph continued pleading. Argon thought it over…and then spoke as he turned around after letting out a sigh.

"Fine." Argon said as the brig's force field dropped. Joseph quickly ran to the main bridge and shoved the helm out of the chair. Joseph immediately activated the jump engines as he sat down. The ship quickly responded to the controls and moved to jump space.

* * *

Miyu finally reached the falcon transport and they immediately took off. The pilot struggled to dodge the artillery form both the ground and the air as more Anglar ships left jump space nearly covering the sky. "Katina, are there possible any escape routes?!"

Katina AI: "None, we're dead!"

"Then let's give them a fight for their lives!" Miyu yelled as she pulled around the turret, which was bolted into the falcon transport. Logan did the same as Falco painfully readied his turret to fire. "Now!" Miyu added. The three sent a hailstorm of bullets towards the Anglar army on the ground, which looked like ants and one after one the Anglar quickly fell. An Anglar tank appeared and fired one lucky round into the falcon transport's port engine, severely impairing it.

"It's too heavy!" The pilot yelled. Falco looked at the ground about three hundred feet below and thought. 'I weigh the most, and I'm wounded…I'm sorry Katt.' Falco thought as he unbuckled himself from his seat and stood up.

"Get these to Katt!" Falco yelled as he pulled off his helmet and pulled out his leather book and handed them to Miyu. "You're welcome!" Falco said as he leaned back and let go of the transport. He smiled as he fell back first towards the ground knowing that his pain would soon be gone. The falcon regained its balance and continued to gain altitude due to the sudden loss of weight.

"Joseph…we've lost Lombardi." Miyu solemnly reported. The falcon took another hit and the remaining Spartans continued to fire their weapons. The Anglar cruisers launched an immeasurable amount of missiles towards the falcon, and they lost all hope. Suddenly, multiple explosions took place in the sky, destroying enough Anglar cruisers for another ship to move through, and in fact, a ship moved through, the Superior.

Joseph: "I'm not letting you die on my watch!"

The Superior flew above the falcon and past it while firing all weapons at any Anglar in range. One more ship entered the battle; it was the Great Fox II, and guess who was in command, James McCloud. The ship began firing all of its weapons, including its heavy weapons. The pilot immediately changed course for the hanger of the Great Fox and just as they came near the hanger the port engine gave out, sending the falcon into the hanger floor. "Okay, we're here, let's go!" Miyu yelled over her COM, but no response followed. The Great Fox began turning around and it gave everyone a perfect view of what was happening. A massive bolt of electricity shot down _through_ the Superior and multiple explosions followed.

Joseph: "Get out of here! When she explodes, you need to be gone!"

"NO, JOSEPH!" Miyu impulsively yelled.

* * *

"Get a transporter lock on as many people as you can!" James yelled. After a few seconds the Superior exploded as it hit the ground and the explosion entirely filled the canyon, incinerating everything. A long pause took place aboard the Great Fox as the explosion approached it. Just before the explosion hit the ship moved to jump space. The helm solemnly turned around and spoke.

"I got one, out of three hundred and fifty."

**[End Episode Four]**

**(A/N: Well, like I said…last episode unless we get enough people to read and or review. Read on people…and review…FORGET THAT! i'M GUNNA' GIVE IT ONE MORE GO FOR ALL OF YOU FAITHFUL VIEWERS! MAKE SURE YOU CHECK OUT 'THE GAME THEORISTS' ON YOUTUBE! Mat pat has helped me to decide to give my typing career ONE MORE GO! STAY TUNED FOR THREE MORE EPISODES OF 'STARFOX KATINA' LET'S GO!**


	5. Help

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am in need of help, for those of you who follow this story, I have reached a writers block. I need help and will accept any help available. PM me or review, and that could just change the course of this story. Thank you for your cooperation, G.M.E. out.**


End file.
